The Stories Of Kulchak
by The-Pie-Guy
Summary: A lone person is found dying in the snow....he is found by the teen titans, but little did they know how big of an infulence he would have on the team.
1. Prologue Pt 1

This is my first story.   
I hope you like it, the next chapter will have a fight scene.   
Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans. If I did Id have lots of money.   
Well at least I own Kulchak.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Chapter 1: Prologue Pt 1

In the winters night, a strange figure is seen lurking through the snow.   
He was wearing a long sleeve T-shirt, huge baggy pants and had a ton of cloth wrapped around his face, only revealing only his eyes. Cold and tired he finally colapses. Lying in the snow, he is lost and it seems to be the end for his life. In his final hours, he is found by someone. But all he could see is a blurry figure before he fainted.

Strange voice 1: Look he is waking up.

Hears footsteps

He awakens, to find himself in a building surronded by people.

Strange voice 1: Hi, my name is Starfire. Whats yours?

Protagonist: My name is Kulchak. Its nice to meet you Starfire.

Starfire: These are my friends Robin and Beastboy; Cyborg is currently in his room and the girl on the couch is Raven. She is the one who found you out in the blizzard.

Still lying down, Kulchak glances over and sees Raven sitting down reading a book.

Kulchak: I wish to thank you all for your kindness and hospitality.

Robin: Dont mention it, were always glad to help.

Kulchak sits up and looks around.

Kulchak: Where am I?

Beast Boy: Your at Titans Tower. The five of us live here.

Kulchak: The tower is that big?

Beast Boy: It sure is, in fact we even got extra rooms for recruits.

Kulchak started to think that Beastboy was trying to recruit him.   
His thoughts are inturrupted by Raven.

Raven: Arent you hot with all that cloth wrapped around your face?

Kulchak: I didnt really notice until you mentioned it.

Kulchaks unwraps the cloth.

Beast Boy: O My God!   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOO what has BB soo shocked.

Ya it was kind of very short, but this is the perfect point to stop at.

Next chapter coming soon.   
It will be a lot longer!


	2. Prologue Pt 2

Its here, the second chapter.   
FIGHT SCENE FIGHT SCENE FIGHT SCENE FIGHT SCENE FIGHT SCENE

--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Chapter 2: Prologue Pt 2

As the Titans looked at Kulchak, they saw the head of a lizard man.   
He had redeyes and instead of hair, he had horns (pointing back)   
at the back of his head. He had a snout and his eyes were pointing foward (that means his eyes were not pointing to side of his head). He had sharp teeth which could easily tear through flesh.

Beast Boy: Dude! That has to be the coolest costume ever!

Raven nudges him with her elbow.

Beast Boy: It looks so realistic!

Raven slaps Beast Boy on the back of his head.

Raven: (whispering to Beast Boy) You shouldnt insult our guest.

Kulchak walks up to Beast Boy and punches him in his face.

Kulchak: Is that real enough for you?

Beast Boy: O my god, its not a costume!

Raven: Took you long enough.

Robin: We also found this next to you (Holding a Bag).

Kulchak reaches and take it for him. All of a sudden a loud alarm goes off.

Cyborg burst through the doors.

Cyborg: Whats going on?

Cyborg: O my god, that is the coolest costume ever!

Two minutes and a punch later...

Robin: Something is sneaking around the tower, I say we split up.   
The groups will be Beast Boy & Cyborg and Ill go with Starfire.   
Raven I want you to stay here and protect Kulchak. Titans Go!

The titans run off while Raven and Kulchak stay behind.

Kulchak: Raven...

Raven: (Uncaringly) What?...

Kulchak: If it wasnt for you, Id still be lying in the snow.....dying.   
Thanks...a lot. I dont know how I can ever repay you.

Raven: (Still sounding uncaringly) Dont mention it....

Kulchak: So what was that book you were reading?

Before Raven can say anything, they heard a huge thumping noise.

Raven: You stay here.

Raven flew out of the room leaving Kulchak alone.

A little while later, Kulchak hears Raven screaming.

Kulchak ran as fast as he can down the hall ways looking for Raven.

He finds Raven unconscious. And in front of him, stood a demon of great strength.

It stood 7 to 8 ft tall, with blood red eyes and huge teeth around 7 in. long.   
It skin was Black and it had four legs & two arms. Each hand had claws the were around 3 in. long.

The Demon charged at Kulchak. The Demon slammed into Kulchak, flinging him into the air. Kulchak landed on his feet and started to run up to the demon,   
but the demon smack him aside and he hit into the wall. The Demon walked to Raven and right as it was going to deliver the final blow, Kulchak jumps into the air and kicks it in the back of the head. It didnt really effect the demon,   
but it stoped him from killing Raven. Kulchak then punch him in the stomach and with all his strength he pierced the demon in the chest with his right hand.   
From there he pushed his hand through the demons chest and out of his back.   
the demon collapse to the ground, bleeding badly, he finally died. Raven (waking up) see Kulchak standing over the corspe.

Raven: What happened?

Kulchak: The demon knocked you out.

Raven: And you...saved me.

Kulchak: (Smiling) Lets just say were even now.

Raven: (smiling back) Yeah...even.

The other Titans finally arrive.

Robin: (looking down at the dead body) You did this Kulchak?

Kulchak: Sure did. Im tired though, Ill think Im going to take a shower in the river outside.

The Titans stand there shocked.

Beast Boy: Dont you know what a bathroom is!!!

Kulchak: (smiling) Nope. I come from another planet. Our technology is similar to the technology for what you cal the "medievel" times.

Raven: Then you have a lot of learning to do.

Kulchak: I guess we can start tommorrow then. But for now we should get some sleep. Good Night!   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Well thats the prologue.

Next chapter includes:   
Mass Confusion

Cinderblock attacks

The Blizzard ends

An old friend visits


End file.
